Question: One side of a square is $3$ units long. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ }$ $3\text{ }$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 units and the width is 3 units, so the area is $3\times3$ square units. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 3 = 9 $ We can also count 9 square units.